


the team must go on

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, EJP, Gen, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: "It is with great sadness that I, Suna Rintarou, have decided to leave this team as I just saw the color of our uniform and I refuse to wear that.""You are so dramatic." Komori says.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Suna Rintarou & Washio Tatsuki
Comments: 34
Kudos: 146





	the team must go on

**Author's Note:**

> i'm mourning

Suna allows a sigh to make its way past his lips as the brightness of his phone screen illuminates the sad expression hovering over his face.

"It is with great sadness that I, Suna Rintarou, have decided to leave this team as I just saw the color of our uniform and I refuse to wear that." He determines, seriousness accompanying his tone of voice as he reads the words he has written. "Thank you for the memories. I want to emphasize that I just used the word memories so that my mind can focus on Inarizaki and therefore remember the beautiful black color of that uniform." A new sighs interrupts his speech. "Farewell, Shizuoka Prefecture, Shizuoka City." He adds.

He locks his phone to look up. Confusion accentuates Washio's facial features while Komori finds himself staring at him with both eyebrows raised, unimpressed with his melancholic phrases.

"You are so dramatic." The latter comments.

"Do you know what is dramatic?"

"I'll guess, the col—"

"The color of our uniform!"

Washio rubs his temples as he listens to them, but that doesn’t prevent Komori from tilting his head back and Suna from crossing his arms as they are used to Washio making some kind of gesture that shows that they are again testing their patience, Suna demonstrating the firmness of his words and his denial of what turns out to be the palette of colors of his new uniform.

"I can’t recall anyone saying something to me about the uniform." Washio chooses to say, since unlike them, he has already had a year to get used to representing the team that everyone is part of after embracing his body with the colors yellow and white.

"That's because you're a good person, Washio-san." Suna assures him. "You could have gone to Itachiyama and no one would tell you anything because you are polite."

"Excuse you?" Komori interrupts him upon hearing the name of his former school. "Nobody made fun of us."

"In your face. I did."

On that occasion Washio is the one who sighs after hearing that exchange of words, and doesn’t even try to move when Komori leaves his individual couch to throw himself on top of Suna.

"So you used to talk about me!"

Suna shouts when Komori stays on top of him to imprison him by taking his wrists with his hands and leaving his knees at the sides of his legs.

"Not you, your ugly uniform! You looked like a highlighter!"

The two begin to play when Suna seeks to apply the same intensity of force once Komori wants to approach some part of his skin to bite him, but Washio decides to get up and take a look at them before wrapping his arms around Komori's waist and get him away from Suna.

"Komori, your uniform was… unique." Washio mentions, but instead of reacting like he had with Suna, Komori stops moving and pouts upon hearing him because he knows what that last word means. "And Suna, Inarizaki's alternative uniform was white, just like ours. No one will leave this team."

"But it was white with black details, this is white with yellow!" Frustration leads Suna's words as he takes advantage of the fact that Komori is still trapped in Washio's arms to sit up and fold his arms. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"What reputation?"

Suna glances at Komori upon hearing his words and Komori sticks his tongue out at him. "Think we're like marguerites, marguerites are pretty." Komori adds.

"With this uniform I need marguerites, and I'm not talking about flowers."

"We could go have marguerites one day."

After hearing and seeing Komori calmer, Washio chooses to leave him next to Suna on the couch, Komori immediately opting to kneel down and place his hands on his lap, looking at Suna with an amused and expectant expression.

Sometimes he wonders how they manage to get along when most of the time they are fiddling and fighting over the simplest things, until he remembers that they have fun that way, and that fortunately —or unfortunately—, he is now part of their group too. Perhaps Suna and Komori should be considered the guests since he has been with the team for a year while the two of them are the new ones, but Washio believes that the situation shows the opposite, as Suna and Komori have gotten used to being around him, slowly but surely making him part of their friendship.

"Yellow roses." Komori proposes to Suna.

"Eggs." Suna contradicts him. "Gudetama!"

"Parasol."

"Lemon pie." Suna contradicts him again and continues speaking when he sees Komori open his mouth. "Banana. Lemon. Cor—"

"You knew our uniform is like this." Washio interrupts him.

"I was hoping they would change it." Suna murmurs.

"For you?" Komori asks him before laughing, and again Washio sighs because at that moment Suna is the one who jumps on Komori. "Ah! Washio-san, help me!"

He approaches them but this time to wrap his arms around Suna's waist and get him away from Komori.

"I'm leaving!" Suna exclaims.

"No one is leaving." Washio says. "If we win, no one will focus on our uniform." With the pronunciation of those words, both Komori and Suna rest their eyes on him. "They will ask us questions about the championship, not about our uniform."

"What if we don't win?" Suna asks.

"Of course we'll win." Komori expresses, trusting his own words as he stands on the couch and flexes his arms. "Now this team is counting on us, and you want to beat your old teammates, don't you? We will win!"

Suna lets out a sigh upon hearing him. "EJP means—"

"Don't star—"

"Egg."

"Reall—"

"I don't know anything yellow and white with the letter J."

"Jalapeños?" Komori proposes.

"Jala—What? What is that?"

"You are dating someone who cooks and you don't know what that is?"

"Washio-san can you let go of me so I can bite him?"

"No. And it’s pepper. Spicy. It can also be red or green."

"You see! Red! Green!" Komori says. "Tachibana Red Falcons. And you know that team, Sendai Frogs."

Suna complains, but after seeing him, down and giving up, Washio chooses to leave him on the couch as he had previously done with Komori, although unlike Komori, Suna lies face down and doesn’t seek to make an effort to change position.

"And the P stands for pie." Suna's voice sounds muffled.

"What kind of pie?" Komori asks, crouching next to him.

"I said it before, lemon pie." Komori starts to poke the back of Suna's head after hearing him but Suna doesn't turn around. "We look like minions." He adds.

"What is that?" Washio asks them, but he arches an eyebrow because it takes a second for Suna to finally choose to move so that he can look at him in a surprised way just like Komori, as if he himself had said that he will leave the team.

"Washio-san! How can you not know Despicable Me!"

"Even the minions have their own movie."

"I can’t believe it." Suna expresses. "I'm not leaving, I'm staying. I'm not leaving until we see Despicable Me and the Minions movies."

"Then you stay." Washio mentions.

"I have to!"

"Good. I'll go make popcorn so we can watch the movies."

He doesn’t wait for Suna or Komori to say something and chooses to head towards the kitchen to look for popcorn packs, though he promptly hears,

"You really are dramatic."

"I don't want people to laugh at me, we look like Pikachus."

"People like Pikachu, I'll defend you if someone says something to you."

"Will you punch Atsumu for me?"

Washio chuckles when he hears them, as he can still remember Bokuto telling him that his uniform looks cool to him, and being Bokuto, he knows there were no ulterior motives behind his words.

"I think Atsumu will make fun of you because you have his high school number, not because we have this weird color."

"Ugh. Well, you have your cousin's."

"Yes, I have to tell him. He will be happy even if he won’t smile. Wait, oh, ha, wait a minute, you were ten too, right?" He hears a giggle leave Komori's mouth. "You were a ten, understand? Now I'm a ten, the ten, the only then and you—OUCH!"

"Ha! You got my number because you are obsessed with me!"

"You wish!"

Washio shakes his head at hearing them but a smile still decorates his face.

After graduating and leaving Fukurodani, he had thought that it would be difficult for him to be part of a new team considering that he still considers his old teammates as family, but now, after a year of calmness, he knows that he won’t be bored and that he no longer has to worry.

"Shut up." Suna says at the same time he finds popcorn. "Which one do we see first, Despicable Me or Minions?"

"Duh, Despicable Me, otherwise Washio-san won't understand Minions."

"Actually, yes, he can understand Minions without watching Despicable Me."

A second of silence is the only thing Washio needs to leave the popcorn on the counter because he soon hears that Komori complains after Suna, probably with a bite or a slight punch, assures him that he is wrong, and he comes back to the living room to separate them, although he thinks that ironically, they are, and will continue to be, together. Not just Suna and Komori, but all three.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this nonsense


End file.
